Assess safety, clinical efficacy and tolerance of the daily administration of Buserelin (HOE 766) for at least 12 months in treatment of patients with prostatic carcinoma. Assessment will be made sequentially at 3 month intervals including objective signs of remission, endocrine, nutritional and other biochemical evaluations and patient's quality of life.